militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Basra (1914)
|territory=British capture of al-Basra |result=British victory |combatant1= British Empire * British India |combatant2= |casualties1=500 casualties |casualties2=1,300 casualties }} :For other battles of Basra, see Battle of Basra (disambiguation). The Battle of Basra was a battle of World War I which took place south of the city of Basra (modern-day Iraq) between British and Ottoman troops from November 11 to November 21, 1914. The battle resulted in the British capture of Basra. Background After the capture of Fao by the British, the Ottoman army began to converge on Basra. The British had the mission of securing the Persian oil fields by capturing Basra, and they advanced up the river towards Basra.A.J. Barker, The First Iraq War, 1914–1918, Britain's Mesopotamian Campaign,(Enigma, New York, 2009; originally published in 1967 as The Bastard War(US)/The Neglected War(UK)), 26. The battle On November 7, 1914, British troops began the march from Fao to Basra.Corp., American. "Battle of Basra 1914." Encyclopedia Americana. University of Michigan, MI: American corp., 1965. The Ottomans attacked the British camp at dawn on November 11, but were defeated.A.J. Barker, The First Iraq War, 1914–1918, Britain's Mesopotamian Campaign,(Enigma, New York, 2009; originally published in 1967 as The Bastard War(US)/The Neglected War(UK)), 26. The Ottomans prepared defensive positions at Saihan, and on November 15 the British attacked. The Ottomans were beaten, suffering 250 casualties and the British continued to advance.A.J. Barker, The First Iraq War, 1914–1918, Britain's Mesopotamian Campaign,(Enigma, New York, 2009; originally published in 1967 as The Bastard War(US)/The Neglected War(UK)), 27. The main Ottoman position was at a place the British called Sahil. The Ottomans had 4,500 soldiers dug in near some palm groves and an old mud walled fort. On November 19, the British advanced with two brigades of British and Indian infantry, some artillery and cavalry. Their advance was hampered by a rain storm, which made movement difficult. Ottoman fire, both rifle and artillery, was inaccurate. The British and Indian troops pressed on and when they came close the British artillery finally found the range, bringing fire directly upon the Ottoman trenches. The mud walled fort fell, and with that the entire Ottoman force got up and ran.A.J. Barker, The First Iraq War, 1914–1918, Britain's Mesopotamian Campaign,(Enigma, New York, 2009; originally published in 1967 as The Bastard War(US)/The Neglected War(UK)), 28. Due to the condition of the ground, the cavalry was unable to pursue. Ottoman losses were maybe 1,000; the British and Indian troops lost 350.A.J. Barker, The First Iraq War, 1914–1918, Britain's Mesopotamian Campaign,(Enigma, New York, 2009; originally published in 1967 as The Bastard War(US)/The Neglected War(UK)), 28. On the river, the British gunboats encountered a launch with a deputation from Basra to tell the British that the city had been abandoned by the Ottomans, asking for troops to occupy it and stop looting.Charles Townsend, Desert Hell, The British Invasion of Mesopotamia (Harvard Univ Press, Cambridge, Mass, 2010), 33–34. Several battalions were loaded on the gunboats and on November 21, the Indian troops of the 104th Wellesley Rifles and 117th Mahrattas occupied Basra.A.J. Barker, The First Iraq War, 1914–1918, Britain's Mesopotamian Campaign,(Enigma, New York, 2009; originally published in 1967 as The Bastard War(US)/The Neglected War(UK)), 29. Aftermath The capture of Basra was a major step in protecting the Persian oilfields and refineries. However, the ambiguity of the mission would lead to mission creep that would lead the British to advance up the river.Charles Townsend, Desert Hell, The British Invasion of Mesopotamia (Harvard Univ Press, Cambridge, Mass, 2010), 37–38. References Category:Conflicts in 1914 Category:Battles of the Mesopotamian campaign Category:Battles of World War I involving the Ottoman Empire Category:Battles of World War I involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles of World War I involving British India Category:Basra